


If You Love Me, Please Say It

by sinhnhi678



Series: The Amazing Tomco World Of Kachan [2]
Category: Star vs. The Forces Of Evil
Genre: 2 years after final ep, 3-5 days/ chap, Aged-Up Character(s), M/M, Marco is really strong, Mpreg, Over Protecting Dad_Rafael, Powerful/Play boy_Tom, Super Human_Marco, This fic long about 10 chap, Timeline is a bit confused so don't pay too much attention
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-16
Updated: 2020-08-28
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:26:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,438
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25934359
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sinhnhi678/pseuds/sinhnhi678
Summary: In another reality, the person who ended the war between Mewni and Mina LoveBerry is Tom Lucitor.But that does not matter. It is important that everyone lives happily. Tom returns to the life of the Prince of Underworld. Star and Marco became a couple. Everyone goes back to their original life.But then, things gradually turned different. And two years later ...
Relationships: Marco Diaz/Tom Lucitor, Star Butterfly/Jackie Lynn Thomas
Series: The Amazing Tomco World Of Kachan [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1877983
Comments: 6
Kudos: 22





	1. The Confession

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi~  
> So I gonna rebuilt my His Majesty's Dark Queen in about 1 month, so I write this fanfic to replace. I write 2/3 the story, so this fanfic will definitely have end :D
> 
> Hope you like it :D

Tom is the crown prince of Underworld. He has everything since birth: status, money, strength… Everything that normal people (demon) would crave. But people like him are always expected a lot, especially in a place like Underworld. The Underworld is a cruel place. The demon down there is ruthless, requires a ruthless ruler, and Tom is the crown prince, the future king of Underworld. He was forced to be cruel, devilish, to be able to rule the Underworld, or at least that is what his folks, the adults in the family still teach him.

Tom also thought that was the right thing because all monsters are trembling before him. They both fear and worship Tom, support their future king. But in his mind, Tom always has a soft side, he likes cheesy things, especially things on Earth. His heart screamed for a way out of this hell, where there were only two colors red and black, the only smell of blood and burning meat. He wanted to be saved by someone, and that was when he knew Star.

When he met Star, things became different. The lonely world, just around Tom’s family and monsters, became brighter for the first time. Star is like a summer sun, lighting up his dark world, making him realize that everything is more than just torture and darkness. He loves Star, always wants to be with her, to receive that beautiful light life. But that was what he wanted, and reality was completely different.

The fights became more frequent, Tom couldn’t control himself. Each time they fought, he exploded, literally, losing control and injuring countless of people. Star couldn’t stand it, and she chose to leave him. What a smart choice, Tom in the present will support that decision as well. But Tom in the past, he was so young, and he wanted his Starship back. He was like a crazy man, trying to control his anger so that Star could take him again. Tom finds a life coach to help manage his anger, and he has been successful in trying to control his anger for almost 2 months (53 days for correct, but who counts). He was happy, preparing to win back his little girl’s heart. But as a result, well, it could be said that it wasn’t very good, not to mention that he was frozen for nearly 30 hours because the Star’s magic was so strong, the servant couldn’t defrost in a normal way. And what is the first thing he hears after being thawed? “You failed!” Exactly every single damn word Brian said at the time. Ridiculous. But perhaps, with the stupid and sassy brain of a teen then, that means he needs to work harder, to win Star’s heart.

During that stupid time, everyone thought he would be failed. But there is someone who trusts him, someone who always encourages, uses their kind heart and tenderness to cheer Tom, standing by his side when he needed the most. That was Marco, Star’s best friend when she arrived on Earth. He wouldn’t have expected that one day, the Earth boy becoming his best friend. The two’s first meeting ended in disaster, the “make-up meeting” also nearly catastrophic if Tom didn't try to atonement by summoning Mackie Hand from the grave. After that, their later meetings gradually become more frequent, their feelings gradually improved. And then, he had himself a first best friend, a real friend.

If Star is the dazzling sun, shining brightly on Tom’s world, then Marco is the spring wind, blowing life into his world. No one but his folks has accepted Tom’s nature. But Marco, he is completely different from the others. He said that everyone would have to be angry at some point, that Tom absolutely doesn’t need to hold back to the point of not being angry like that. Marco helps Tom feel comfortable, helps Tom to adjust his state, learns to stay calm, and ignore the little things he once thought he had to care about. Tom swears, he can die for this bro, even though he knows that Marco and Star have feelings for each other, they even kiss and hide it from him. He realized, sometimes we had to learn to give up, and he really wanted the two of them to be happy. They were his closest friends, the colors of Tom’s monotonous world, and he treasured them.

But things between Marco and Star, it can be said that it doesn’t really end happily ever after. Just a year after the fight with that old hag Mina fucking LoveBerry _(which Tom was really excited to kill, how dared her to treat his friends and family like that)_ , they broke up. It seems that the bond caused by the Blood Moon from before, life and death experiences and close friendship have made them blindly and recognize it as love. They were dating, but then realize that something different from other couples. Tom didn’t know exactly how, but they broke up, then Star started dating Jackie, Marco’s ex-girlfriend, and Marco returned to be single at the age of 16.

Great, when you are just less saddened by the failure of your first love, your best friend follows in your footsteps, suffering from a broken relationship, and worse, it was the same person who caused the incident. Fate must like to tease people. Sometimes Tom thinks that Star’s female preference is the best, at least no guy will continue to be hurt by that sunny girl. Tom tried to cheer up his friend, make an appointment, take him out, cheer Marco up. But it seems that his friend accepted the truth quite quickly. Marco may be sad for a few days, but then he is back to normal, very quick. His best friend’s ability to admit made Tom extremely surprised. It was to mature, even… to cold. Tom didn’t understand, but maybe for the best, he didn’t want to see Marco suffer too much, and the cause of that was because of his other best friend.

Tom and Marco returned like before, hang out together, stayed up all night playing some old Earth games. The result was Tom always won, and Marco fiercely demanded to switch to another game to salvage. The two become close friends again. Everything is going very well. Having spent more than a year of peace, suddenly their friendship went into a cold war.

Wanting to explain this, maybe let’s talk a little more about Tom. Tom is an extremely powerful demon. And with that power, is the endless lust. Lust for money, lust for power, and lust for… sex. Devils mature early, and also experience sex early, as their instincts demand it. For a powerful crown prince like Tom, he should have had dozens of mistresses since he was 14 or 15, but he didn’t. He thought maybe he was like his mother, the woman also chose not to have a male mistress or a sexual relationship until she met the one. But he was wrong, he was different from his mother. She met dad, an ordinary Mewman, who fell in love with her despite the difference in language or race. As for him, he used to think he met Star, but it turns out Star is not that person. After the second breakup, Tom decided to be honest with what he called his instinct, his sexual instinct.

And to be honest, Tom has enough confidence in seducing others. Two years is enough to turn a boy into a man. The demon blood helps him to have a high figure of 6’6” and full of energy. The old, point pink hair is now cut short to an undercut, turns into a deep pink color. The horns also grow larger and curl like antelope horns. His face is more angular, eyes are sharper, and his upper fangs grow bigger, so each time he laughs, his smile becomes sinister and careless. He is like a wild horse, beautiful, strong, and wild, full of aggression towards other people. Tom likes that, he can easily seduce anyone. And so, he started meeting many other demon or people, if he feels satisfied, then they would hook-up. Most of them are women, but sometimes there are men, too. Tom doesn’t care much, after all, this is just to handle the need. But a part of Tom always feels, it’s best not to reveal this to other friends, especially Marco. He didn’t understand why, but he always purposefully avoided Marco to see his mistress. However, things seem to be unpredictable.

One time, Marco suddenly visited his room and saw the “scene” at that moment. Also, not very good when your best friend found you are naked and doing… stuff like crazy with two demonesses. Tom tried to call him back, but Marco just frowned and turned away. The cold war happened for months, and it was not known who gave in first (probably Tom, since he cries begging Marco to talk with him again), but the two gradually turned back to the way they were before. Actually, it’s almost the same as before. They were still playing the same old games together, but Tom could feel Marco’s different gaze. He was often distracted, staring into space, then staring at Tom again. Tom endured a few times until he exploded (not literally).

“What the hell, man? Say it out! Is it me? Is it because you don’t like that kind of relationship? Or because I have sex with two girls at a time? I thought you Earthlings still cheer for your friends for getting laid with many girls at once. Or is it because I have sex with other people but **FORGOT** to notify you? Well, shock news, buddy, I’m 18 years old, and we demons…Uhmmm!” Tom turned to Marco angrily, but he didn’t let him finish. Marco leaned forward, pressed his plump lips against his, gave him a passionate kiss. Tom was too surprised, he wanted to push Marco away, but he poured his weight on him. Marco’s arms looked harmless but created a lock pose that locked Tom tightly, making him unable to move.

Marco’s kiss was hot like fire but clumsy as himself. For someone with such love history like Tome, that kiss was too innocent, but he liked it. He **LOVES** it. Tom began to respond. He relaxed his body, felt the kiss, then gently reached out his tongue, guiding him. Marco’s grip began to release, changing to gently resting on Tom’s shoulder. The kiss lasted for a long time, but for how long, the two of them are unclear. Only know that until it ended, Marco was lying on Tom’s lap, almost losing consciousness because of the kiss. His face was red, his full líp sagged red, swollen and wet, his breathing heaving as if he had a fever.

“So, this is the main reason why you have been cold to me all these days?” Tom’s voice became deeper, he looking at the red-faced Latino boy lying in his lap, meanly pinching his cheek. Marco rolled his big, steamy brown eyes and looked at Tom with an aggressive look. Being seen by such beautiful eyes is truly fatal.

“You are… the worst!” Marco replied huskily.

“But you fell in love with the worst, Marco.” Tom laughed, gently stroking his cheek. “So, say it, how long has it been?”

“I don’t know. Six months? One year? A long time ago?”

“Oh, a long time ago, you said? Woah, I have that impression. Hey, stop making that face, you kissed me first.”

“Yeah~ and now, I am extremely regretful. Why would I do that?”

Marco groaned, buried his face in his hands, falling back. Then without saying anything, Marco escaped from Tom’s arms, adjusting his ever-loosened clothes. “Geez, Tom! Why are you so quick with these things…?” Marco mumbled, then quickly headed for the dimensions scissors on the table.

But before he could be reached for the scissors, Tom quickly stood in front of him and the scissors. “And are you going to leave, right after suddenly attacking me, and confessing to me?”

“Tom, listen up. I apologize for doing that, oke?"

“I don’t know, maybe because I lost my mind… I… I…” Marco confused, scratching his head.

“Marco, if you want to apologize, I won’t listen.” Marco frowned, his face down, he didn’t speak, but his hands hugged his trembling body. Tom sighed, hugging him tightly. “You don’t need to say it, because the one who needs to say sorry is me. Marco, I’m sorry for making you sad.”

“It’s not your fault either. After all, I am nothing to you.”

“No, don’t say that! Actually, you **ARE** something to me. We’ve been enemies for about two months, been best friends for more than three years, and…” Tom turned to look at his watch. “It’s been 30 minutes as a lover. So, yeah, we are differently **SOMETHING** to each other.”

Marco couldn’t believe what he heard. “What… what? Tom… are you kidding? If… if you were to pity me to say those things…” He was confused, not knowing what words to use, but Tom stopped him before Marco could say any more.

“No, Marco. I am completely awake and clear about what I am saying. Marco, I will 19 in two months. I’m aware enough of what I’m thinking, or at least what I love. And to be honest, when I first said that, I didn’t expect I could say it. But the more I say about it, the better it feels.” Tom tried to calm the younger boy. “Marco Ubaldo Diaz, listen carefully: I really want to, really want to be your boyfriend. You are my first real friend, the first person except for my family who wants to be my friend and get along with me after learning my personality. You are the sweetest, most caring, and also the allmost beautiful person I’ve ever met. Because I accidentally praised Star as the most beautiful person I’ve ever met when we were still a couple. She still remembers until now.”

Marco cried. Each tear fell down, blurring his vision. Having a love back was something that should be celebrated, but he can’t be happy. “That’s our Star, right? But, what if… what if that just something you delusional about? What if, you are just like Star, you are just like me, misinterpreted that is love? I thought I loved her, but by the time we were together, I realized it was all just an illusion. I don’t love her, neither does she, we supposed to be just good friends, or brother and sister. Tom, I can get over Star, because both of us are misunderstanding. But if this time, you accept me, and then leave me because of the same misunderstanding as mine, then I don’t know what to do. I think I will fall apart, because… because… Tom, I really love you. It’s real sentiment, not an illusion like before…”

"Then just accept it."

"Huh?"

“You Earthlings often say something like ‘I can’t live without you’ or so, but the truth is, no one can’t live without another. Marco, you have a broken relationship once, but you should not be afraid to accept or doubt about future relationships. You are smart and extremely strong, you deserve a good person to be with you, the best person in the whole dimensions. But now, you’re stuck with me, the worst person in the whole dimensions, so you have to endure it.” Tom slowly rubbed the tears falling down his lover’s cheeks, gently comforting him. “Marco, you might say this now, and you think I’m delusional, but I really like you. Not from a friend, but from a man with his lust. And to be honest, if you dare to open your pretty mouth now and tell you to want to befriend again, I probably can’t be friends with you anymore. Because I won’t be able to stop the feeling of wanting to carry you to bed, and make you moan, screams until you can’t say anymore."

Marco laughed. He always laughed by these Tom's lousy jokes. He doesn’t understand why, but it makes him feel good, that’s enough. He rested his hands on the hands that were pressed against his cheeks, gently rubbed it, rubbing his tear-stained face against Tom’s large, warm hands. “You’re a lousy joker!”

“Yeah, but you’re smiling, so you have a terrible sense of humor.”

They chuckled together.

“Well then, both of us will work hard together, for a good future? Like independent women? ”

"Like independent women." Marco chuckled in response. “Oh man, you should stop watching and reading Little Women. Lately, your jokes have come from there. You should stop.”

“But I like Beth! We have connection~~ Ah… And! And if this thing really doesn’t go as well as imagined, promise me: You’re going to beat the shit out of me, and then live a good life. But that certainly won’t happen, because I will always appreciate you. Still, promise?”

“I promise!” Marco smiled happily, tears that could not help but flow. Tom smiled lightly, staring at the little boy in his chest. Marco has also changed a lot over the past two years. He inherits the Latin blood of his folks with beautiful big brown eyes, thick brown hair, honey skin, and plump lips. And also the beautiful mark that has always been under his right eye for many years. The skinny Latino boy has grown into a 6 feet tall, lean figure but still muscle young man, and he has long legs that attract all eyes.

Tom always noticed that from the day Marco started to grow up. Under those loose baggy pants were a pair of long legs that were unbelievably beautiful. Tom joked many times about those legs, that it was too sleek and beautiful and it didn’t have any hairs on it, it didn’t look like a man’s legs at all. Of course, Marco would get annoyed and use those “beautiful legs” to make a neck lock on him. Now that he thought about it, maybe Tom has lost his soul a long time ago because of those legs. No guy would like to stare at his friend’s legs and imagine something “indecent” about it.

Suddenly, he picked Marco up like a princess, then walked quickly over to the bed and dropped him hard on the queen-size bed in the room. Marco was stunned by Tom’s quick movements. But before he could do anything, he was pressed by him. He panicked, “Hey hey! What are you doing, Tom?”

“What part of ‘ _because I won’t be able to stop the feeling of wanting to carry you to bed, and make you moan, screams until you can’t say anymore_ ’ don’t you understand? Cause I’m carrying you in bed now and do some naughty things that you will never know~” Tom smiled wickedly, but his hand didn’t forget to caress his lover’s body. Marco's face started red with embarrassment again, trying to pull Tom’s two hands that were entering his shirt. “Stop it, Tom. Our relationship has only had 45 minutes and you are planning to do it?”

“To be exact, it **HAS BEEN** 45 minutes. And no one will believe I haven't done anything to you in 45 minutes except kissing.”

“Oh, you mean you and the other girls meet up and just… hook-up right away?” There was annoyance in Marco’s voice. But why not? Finding out the person he likes is a lewd demon that has chaotic relations with many people, Marco doesn’t like it at all. He really doesn’t want to argue, but the thoughts inside still surround him. Everyone has a past, it’s just that Tom’s past is really not easy to receive.

“It’s correct. But you're different from them. "

"What's the difference?" Now he talks like bastards who specialize in deceiving love, trying to lie to their girlfriend.

“Well, they’re just mistress. Marco, maybe you Earthlings don’t use to it anymore, but in here, we still do it. We have dozens of different mistresses, lovers, whatever you like to call it. It can go up to a hundred if I want to. But, it’s just… it, we meet each other, if I like them, we hook-up, no emotions or love or anything. Actually, there are some people who really like me, but I don’t care. But, Marco, you’re different. You will be my consort. A consort is someone a demon feels like settling down on, wants to love, and… to marry. I like you that much. I want to start it right now, and honestly, there’s nothing faster than going to bed and have sex.”

“Woah, the demon you guys have such simple thoughts. So just like that, meet up, then have sex, no embarrassing, holding hand or dating? So why are you doing so differently with Star, huh? The last time I remember when you tried to flirt with her, you kindly asked her to go to the ball, even though it made us both miserable because of the curse of the Bloody Moon. Then, when you two were dating again, you also take great care of her, take her out on dates. And I swear to God, I know you two didn’t have sex!”

“Urghhh! Marco, that’s not fair.” Tom grimaced, collapsed aside. “Back then, I was just 12, 13 years old. At that time, I was naïve, thinking that I should wait for the right person at the right time. But, turn out I was wrong. And for my first time, I fell into the hands of a very sexy demoness with the biggest boobs I’ve ever seen, but still can’t remember her face.”

He put his hand on forehead, thought a little bit, then laughed. “Oh my Satan, my life is pathetic. I’ve just been explaining a bunch of shouldn’t because of a relationship breaking down and then being afraid of a new relationship, but now, I realize I’m no better at all. The thing with Star affected me as well, but unlike you, choosing to accept and face it hard, I choose the worst way, let go of myself. I kept thinking that is because of my demonic nature. Before, I tried to keep my _virginity_ for Star, but now Star is gone, then I don’t need to keep it anymore. But it turns out, the me in the past is truly me, and the me now is not me anymore…”

“And I like you when you are yourself the most.” Marco turned and moved to kiss him a small kiss on the lips. “Tom, the truth is when I knew you… well… like that, I was shocked. You totally don’t like that when the two of us are together. When you were with me, you are still a half-demon, half-mewman guy who likes to joke around with bad jokes, beat me in a dozen rounds of Mario Kart with no mercy, but if we switch to Street Fighter, you will play dirty to try to win even though the result is still lost. You like to talk about LS’s cheesy song with me, and then talk about some romantic comedies we both watched. And sometimes about the romantic novel you just find out. And I love that, I love that about you.”

“Marco…”

“And so, when I discovered the truth, I felt betrayed. I don’t know you anymore. Tom, I really love you, but at that time I thought I didn’t know if this side of you would be acceptable.”

Tom heard Marco’s words confided, feeling like a punch in his heart. He reached out to hug the Latino boy, rubbing his back comforting him. “Sorry for being a bad guy. It’s just that, I’ve been living like this for a few years now, and honestly, if I want to adjust it now, it’s a bit difficult. But… for your sake, I will try to hold back my behavior.”

“Yeah, because I don’t want to next time, I went to play in my boyfriend’s room and see him hooking up with another girl or guy.”

“Oh no. No, no, no, no! Not in a million years. It’s not like that. Once we are together, I will never betray you. What I mean is… lustful behavior like just now.”

“Lustful behavior like just now?”

“Well, you like me, and now I like you in that way, the two of us are together, and frankly you look so damn good that I just want to eat you up.” Tom took advantage of the moment when Marco was not paying attention, turned to press him under his chest, Tom’s naught hands began to move again along Marco’s waist and chest. “But since my consort prefers _50 first dates_ rather than _50 shades of Grey_ , I’ll now try to push away the screaming instinct to… make you mine. Come one, get up, get dressed, let's go!” Tom stood up abruptly, adjusted his clothes and hair, urged Marco.

“What?”

“I'm trying to be kind, invite you to go on a date with me, then the two will be embarrassed and hold hands together, eat ice cream together. How do you feel?"

Marco chuckled, this is Tom he knows all along. Marco quickly adjusted his clothes again, wiping away the tears that still stretched from his eyes, and quickly stood up beside Tom. “So, where are you going to take me, pretty boy? Somewhere luxurious or romantic?”

“Actually, it’s the shopping mall downtown. We went there, get some smoothies, ice cream and go around the mall.”

“Just like that? Go around the mall, buy ice cream for the first date?

“Because I know you like to walk around and eat ice cream, rather than sitting in an overly luxurious place. It’s just not your thing. And, I heard the ice cream shop have new flavors, and according to the advertisement, it’s _‘like Justin Towers kissing you’_.”

“Why don’t you say so soon? Hurry up, the mall is closed in an hour or so!”

They happily held hands, Tom summoned a firewall, moving directly to the mall.

* * *

This is my Tom Lucitor in this fanfic :3 Nice, hah~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> They will meet each other's parents in the next chapter :))) 
> 
> It's gonna fun~


	2. Meet The Parents

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tom and Marco meet each other's folks.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for taking so long. Because of my job is kinda busy lately, and mostly because I am lazy to translate into English, I have been delayed like this: D

“Well, it really tastes like ‘Justin Towers kissing you’. Hot! Why would anyone think of putting chili in ice cream? "

“I don't know. Manufacturers often think of weird things. Last year, it sell a ice-cream combined with some sort of Asian fruit. The smell is quite pungent, but if you taste it, it really good.

“You Earthlings can think of anything.”

Their first and brief date went pretty well. It was like any other date when the two were friends, but this time, the two held hands and exchanged small kisses occasionally. Just the two of them. It will be perfect if they don’t have that Janny girl try to spy on them. Tom didn’t understand what Janna was doing in the mall this late, but when the two of them bought ice cream, she was accidentally caught by her. As usual, she must have passed it, but Janna observantly discovered the two of them holding hands while eating ice cream, and even kissing. _"This news is even more shocking than the rumor that there are ghosts in the mall."_ Thinking that Janna decided to quit the ghost hunt, watching the two of them.

Janna's level of monitoring increased over the years, still enough to cope with Marco after all these years. But Tom's detection ability cannot be underestimated either. He can "smell" the soul of living people, and he isn’t too strange with the "smell" of the human that watch his new boyfriend 24/7. Tom really just wanted to go home, but seeing Marco extremely happy like that, he couldn't help but continue to take him on date. But sometimes, he still glared at the grove or the corner of the wall Janna was hiding.

“Gezz, man! Don’t keep him like treasure like that!" Janna mumbles and tries to take a few more shots, then sends the message to a bunch of close friends with lightning speed.

And so, the information of the two of them started dating spread quickly. Any friends or relatives of the two of them already know the information. Also good, since it didn't make the effort to announce to the world that the two of them were dating. Everyone's response was different, but most of them congratulated the two.

Star is probably the happiest of all friends. She herself always feels guilty for bringing suffering to the two boys, even though both of them appear okay with it, but things in the past always make her feel guilty. She always wishes the two of them to find someone soon but did not expect the "target" to be themselves.

“Wow, Maro, Tom! I didn’t expect you two to date! You two hide it so carefully, if it isn’t Janna who finds out and then informs we, how long will you two plan to keep it hidden?"

Star did not forget to give a tight hug to her two best friends the moment they met. She and Jackie were together when she received a text from Janna last night, causing Star to immediately turn to Marco's house the next morning to ask him. She was also quite surprised to see Tom there. "But why is Tom here this early morning?"

“Actually, the two of us just decided to date last night. We haven’t informed our family and you guys yet, then Janna found out about this. Because, it's pretty hard to talk about it…”

Marco confused, while the extremely obedient Tom stood on one side, seeming to support his boyfriend, nodding at Marco's words. "And actually Tom came this morning, because my folks had a talk with me last night, offering to meet him."

“Ohmycorn! I'm really happy for you guys! Good luck~~~!!!!" Star tightened the hug. "Breakfast is on me, we have to celebrate BIG!!!" She laughed happily and ran like flying into the kitchen. At this moment, Rafael and Angie came downstairs.

The two of them smiled, and could easily see the anxiety and sleeplessness in the eyes of the two of them. That's right, their son suddenly had a boyfriend, but they get the information through a friend of his, not by their little son himself. The two stayed up all night discussing what to do and deciding to tell Marco to call Tom to talk.

“Marco, dear, and also Tom. Come here, sit down! " Angie spoke first, then the four of them walked past and sat on the sofa in the living room. The air between the four of them was slightly tense. Marco and Tom are both scared because of the strange attitude of Marco's folks, fear that the two of them might oppose the relationship. They had known Tom for a long time and also liked him, but that was when Tom was a close friend of Marco.

Now, the two of them come to love, become lovers, it will be different. Marco was extremely nervous and worried, he put his hand on his lap and clenched tightly, not knowing how to open his mouth. Suddenly, a bigger hand was touching his hand. That's Tom’s. He gently wrapped his hand, rubbed comfort, his eyes said “don't worry”, reassuring him.

“Mijo, uh… About you and Tom, we heard it last night. We…"

"Dad, can you hear me first." Marco quickly interrupted Rafael. He took a deep breath, made up his mind, and began to explain. "Mom, Dad! Tom and I just confirmed the relationship last night. I know this truth is difficult to accept, but please do not blame Tom for that. It’s all my fault. Because I opened the word first, then begged Tom, so he accepted. If you are going to beat and scold, then just scold and beat me alone. Tom… ”

“Uncle and auntie, this cannot be blamed on Marco. I also have the responsibility. I'm ready to be scolded… ” Tom worried, snatching Marco's words. He can't fault Marco alone.

For demons like Tom, it is very common for a gay couple to fall in love and introduce them to their family members. Because fundamentally, what the demon cares about is often the strength and dignity of the partner, rather than the gender of the other. Living a demon life lasting a few hundred years, what people care about is just the harmony of the soul between them, and the so-called gender, is it really important?

But after a few years in contact with the human world, Tom realized that humans have a very strong concept of elimination for "different kind" couples. It may be better now than the time in books or movies he have seen, but that exclusion continues. Rafael and Angie are a loving couple, loving Marco, but that doesn’t mean they will agree on this relationship. He was too careless, didn’t think about everything. He should have prevented Janna girl from taking pictures.

Rafael and Angie watched the two children confessing their mistakes and worries, suddenly feeling amused, the anxiety in their hearts lessened. "You dummy, we are not against you two."

"Then why are you guys ..."

“We wanted to talk with you, because we wanted to reassure and comfort you two. Mijo, you know how much I and your mother love you. No matter who you love, we are extremely supportive. Tom is a good guy, you two have been acquainted with each other for a long time, we are also extremely assured. It's just, mijo, the fact that you have a boyfriend and won't say it to us both makes us both very sad. Don't you trust us can accept this love that much?”

“I… it's just me… it's not like I don't want to notify you two. Because, yesterday we just confirmed our relationship and then went on a date, so we couldn't say it yet. I… I… thank you for your support… ” Marco tears a little with emotion. Tom was still holding his hand, the other hand rubbing his back consolingly.

"Oh, my mijo!" Angie stood up, walked to Marco, and hugged him. He felt his mother's concern, his body relaxed.

“Now, let's go see what Star is making. Make sure she uses edible sparkling seeds, otherwise the whole family has to be hospitalized like before.” She then dragged Marco toward the kitchen, leaving Tom alone with Rafael. When there were only two people, the air in the living room suddenly became extremely tense, Tom could not help but gulp, feeling even hotter than lava in Underworld.

"So, Mr. Lucitor, you decided to date our Marco, right?!"

“Hahaha, Rafael, just call me Tom as usual. Please, don't worry, I definitely..."

“Listen, young man! When you two were friends, we didn't care either, because we believed in Marco's choice of friends, and to be honest, you're not a bad friend at all. But if both of you are lovers, then I must ask you to correct yourself. Marco might not notice it yet, but my wife and I are both experienced people, we can recognize what kind of you are, and to be honest, neither I nor my wife know can you are qualified as a good boyfriend to Marco?”

“Don't worry, I won't be the same anymore. You might know about me and Star, I will do even better then. And about the old me… it's just that I haven't found anyone to love. But now that I have Marco, I will try to love and appreciate him as much as I can. "

Rafael gave Tom a sharp glare, dangerously warning. “You'd best keep your word. Listen, I don't care if you are some powerful crown prince of Hell or not, if you break Marco's heart, I swear to God, I will go down in that hell and make you know what real Hell is."

Tom was frightened by Rafael's gaze. It was hard to imagine that this kind-hearted smiling man could be so dangerous. Now, Tom understood who Marco's terrifying glare had inherited.

"Am I make myself clear, boy?"

“Yes…” Tom trembled at the terrifying pressure of the man of family.

* * *

Marco, Angie, and Star all walked out from the kitchen, laughing happily. In Star's hand was a bowl of nachos filled with glittering glitter on top, Marco and Angie brought out some other foods and drinks.

"What are you two talking about?" Marco turned to the living room and found that the atmosphere between his father and boyfriend was a bit strange.

"Nothing!" Both said in unanimity. One person looks very happy, and the other is a bit pale.

“So let's have breakfast. Star prepares her Special Sparkling Nachos.” Marco waved the two back, arranged the dishes, then sat down, pulling out the chair next to him. "Tom, come here and sit."

Tom, despite being glared sharply by Marco’s father, was happy like a puppy who obediently sat next to Marco. The meal took place very well, everyone was very pleased. Angie purposely wanted to keep Tom for lunch, but he refused, then followed Marco towards the door.

* * *

“Well, everything went well, unexpectedly. I thought my folks would disagree.” Marco said happily.

"Oh yeah, most of it." Tom couldn't help but think of Mr. Diaz's threat. It is scary. “Ah, Marco. Since I was introduced to your folks, do you think when will you officially see my folks?"

"Your parents?"

“Oh yeah. I know we just dated since yesterday, and seeing your folks today is inevitable since they are worried about you. However, you’ve never formally met my folks. We both stayed in my room or went out to play, you’ve only met my folks a few times when they passed by to met me in my room. I just want… the two of them to meet… the person I love. ”

“Oh… Tom! I'm sorry I didn't think about you. Um… it's the beginning of summer vacation now, we have a ton of time before I start college. Um… or rather, next weekend, okay? I need to prepare myself first."

"Oke, my beautiful dove!" Tom smiled happily, then lightly kissed Marco's lips.

"Oh, so now you give me a nickname?"

“I've always wanted to call you that way, but it's weird for friends to call each other like that. But now we are official, I can call you like that. " Tom laughed happily, hugging Marco's waist, pulling him closer, kissing his beauty mark. He felt extremely happy, it had been a long time Tom felt so happy from the bottom of his heart.

But the hug hadn't lasted for long when he noticed Rafael pressing against a window by the garden with fiery eyes full of warnings. _"Get that dirty hand of yours off my son!"_ Tom could read the thoughts in Rafael's eyes. On reflex, he let go of Marco then good-bye him confusedly.

* * *

Today is the day Marco officially met Tom's folks. Although he has been close to Tom for more than 3 years, Marco never actually met them. Unlike his folks or Star's, Tom's folks are a busy couple handling affairs throughout the Underworld, so they often go on business trips. It was quite rare to see them in the castle, but if they had free time, they would spend time together. Tom also proved normal, he was too old to need his folks to ask regularly. Besides, his folks still send text messages, and video calls for him.

They both in Tom's carriage, slowly reaching Lucitor's castle. Marco looked in the mirror, adjusted his shirt, then fix his tie again, or comb his hair. Tom felt funny watching his little lover worriedly. He went to Marco’s back, hugged his waist, and lend down to kiss his neck. “Stop grooming like that, you look just fine."

“Stop, Tom! You will wrinkle my shirt!" Marco tried to push Tom's head out of his neck, but the more he tried to push, the more Tom tried to rub his neck.

Normal people do that is enough to mess clothes up, and with Tom's horns, it making Marco's hair, which has been difficult to groom, to be messed up. His hand slid through Marco’s shirt, touched his ribs, because he knew Marco was tickled there.

Immediately, Marco succumbed to the itch, his hands were struggling, wanting to get away, laughing non-stop. "Don't, Tom ~ Please ~ Stop it!" But Tom didn't stop, he squeezed his waist, his other hand turned Marco's face over, then planted a deep kiss on his lips.

The kiss lasted for a few minutes, until Marco hit his horn with his hand. “Put me down. Do you know how tall you are? You even kiss like this, making me stand on tiptoes for a while now.”

Tom smiled, let go of him, then took his comb from the side, brushed his hair and dressed him. “Don't worry too much, my folks like you. They are extremely satisfied with you, rest assured."

"Really? However, weren’t your folks surprised? After all, the two of us have been friends for a long time, then suddenly…”

“No, they're okay. Maybe they had predicted this for a long time.”

Tom reassuringly the Latino boy. Marco was encouraged, also feeling more secure, took a deep breath, then held Tom's hand and waited for the Underworld castle gate.

* * *

The dinner went extremely smoothly and very well. Tom's folks really liked Marco, they showed goodwill, always asked, and talked with him. Although Tom's mother cannot speak English (or any human’s language), she always speaks and asks her son or husband to translate for her.

Marco was deeply touched. He felt welcome, loved, and even more confident in their future. After dinner, Tom's folks asked Marco to stay here and sleep. He can sleep in any room in the castle, but king Dave wants to let him sleep in Tom's room.

“Don't be shy, sonny. Tom introduced you to us, so you are the one he is determined to love forever. We really hope the two are together, so feel free to be at home! Hahaha!”

“Dad, don't say that. Marco will be shy. ”

“Keep your mouth shut. Normally, I see you flirting with other demoness and demons very quickly. Why are you so slow when you have a real consort? I want to pass the throne to you already. When will you gave me a gr ... Uhm! Uhm! Uhm!” Dave wasn’t in time to grumble but was gagged by Wrathmelior with her index finger. She spoke up in a devilish language, sternly scolding her husband. Marco looked bewildered at the couple, glanced over to ask Tom what they were talking about.

“No… nothing. Best not to listen.” Tom explained confused. “Ah, right. Dad, mom, why did you two bring Marco to the family meeting room, and show him our family album? In the meantime, I need to go back to my room to get some… stuff.”

"Good idea. Come on, Marco, come with us to the family room! You will love those pictures! There are lots of pictures of Tom as a kid…” Dave happily pushed Marco away, turning to wink at Tom. He accepted his father's cue, then rushed back to his room, since it was forbidden to summon every kind of gates in the castle.

* * *

But only halfway, Tom was blocked by a black shadow. As soon as Tom could ask anything, he was hugged tightly by that shadow. It was a demoness. That is the first thing that Tom realizes through the scent and her enormous breasts are pressed against his stomach (since Tom is quite tall while the demoness is kinda… short). He turned the female demon out angrily: "Who are you? How dare you act so shamelessly toward your prince? "

“Oh, your highness. You are such a forgetful person. How can you forget me? " The shadow slowly appeared under the light. Tom felt very familiar with her.

"Huh? You are…” But before Tom realized who she was, he was thrown a handful of powder in the face.

Tom felt his mind very vague, his body drained of strength. "You... you... Night Daphne .."

Night Daphne, a kind of daphne that lives in hell. Their scent is extremely seductive, and if you crushed the petals into chalk, then sprinkle them on the opponent, that person will be comatose and lose energy.

 _"I'm so careless..."_ Tom thought so, before falling completely into darkness.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In the time I haven't updated the chapter, I've thought of a few more fic-writing ideas, all unfinished. When I'm finished or almost finished it, I'll update it for you


End file.
